Christmas Time - The Multiversal Fabricator
by IceBite
Summary: It's 9 months after the defeat of Grima, 6 months after the return of the Avatar Twins, and 3 months after Daniel and Lucina's Time-Compressed adventure to Strangereal, and now Christmas Time comes to Ylisse. Daniel and Lucina now spend the days before their first Christmas finding the perfect present for each other...will they succeed? Multi-Crossover - SPOILERS TO UPCOMING STORY


**Hello, and welcome to my next (and probably last) Christmas Special (for this year, that is). I'm sorry to those of you who wanted to see ones of my other stories, but unfortunately, either I could think of nothing, or the ideas I had for specials of the other stories required too big of spoilers (Especially since the ONLY ones I could come up with for RWBY: The Reapers and Wasteland Awakening both occur AFTER the main events of both stories).**

**While the same could be said for this one (as it reveals the main pairing of the story), I felt this would be an interesting way to introduce 'The Multiversal Fabricator', my own WIP Self-Insert which I figured out how to pull off... ... ...not really plausibly though, just 'pull off'...**

**...Anyways, here's The Multiversal Fabricator's summary: **

**Summary: Self-Insert/God and Naga summon a young man to aid the Shepherds. But I am, unfortunately, worthless at war...that is why they gave me the power to turn my most intense interest...into my greatest strength...Now, with the new power I possess, I aid the Shepherds...as Daniel the Fabricator...**

**The events of this special take place after BOTH the main story AND its first sequel: ****The Multiveral Fabricator: The Wyrm Lord and The Dragon's Tooth of the Round Table (So expect Ace Combat Zero characters)**

**Now, as I mentioned before, there WILL be spoilers to an as-of-yet Unpublished Fanfiction in this story, but HOPEFULLY there SHOULD NOT be TOO many, beyond pairings, some of the non-Fire Emblem characters in the story, among a few other things.**

**Now...HEEERE WE ARE!**

**Christmas Special: A Ylissean Christmas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Daniel's Point of View)<strong>

Christmas time is _definitely_ approaching again. Not my first Christmas in Ylisse, but...it will be the first one I can actually celebrate with Lucina. I know we _technically_ met almost 3 years ago...4 if you count the 'year' we spent in Strangereal, but even so, she only just arrived last year, that Christmas was spent fighting the Grimreal, and our Christmas in Strangereal involved a mission to hunt down a super-bomber, so...this would be our first _true_ Christmas together.

...And I don't have a damned clue of what to get her! I mean, I know her quite well, I mean, I was paired up with her for most of the Valmese War, also hanging out with her a lot when we returned to Ylisse, and then was the whole "Ace Combat Zero" Incident...I mean, you'd think I'd know what to get her after all this time, and yet...I dunno...

Currently, I'm arriving at Ylisstol, handing Nazarnir over to the stable-hand, who looked nervously at the Ivalician carnivorous horse. I guess those blades on its head armor CAN be intimidating...or it could be the sharp teeth of a carnivorous horse...I'm just glad I programmed it to hate human flesh...

...Then again, it could be the multiple Wyverns also there...

Anyways, let's head into town and-

"Hey, commander! You alright?" I looked over and saw Kariheinz Fassbinder, formerly Schnee 4, now Shepherd 3. He joined my branch of the Shepherds, the Shepherd Aces, not long after Operation Battle-Axe. Right next to him was the current Shepherd 4, Anne Zweig, callsign 'Nachtigall'. Both Belkan-born pilots were garbed in native outfits, Kariheinz as a Mercenary and Anne as a Myrmidon. Ever since arriving in this world, it became part of Shepherd Ace regulation for pilots to also train in 3 native classes, with Wyvern Rider being a mandatory class, while females also receive Pegasus Knight training, with the remaining class(es) being of their choice.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out what to give Lucina for Christmas..." I stated.

"Still having issues with that?" Kariheinz asked, a smug smirk on his face, "Mr. Wyrm Lord of the Round Table, ally to the Demon Lord, can't figure out what to get his fiance for Christmas?"

...Yeah, I'm engaged, so sue me...

"You don't know how difficult it is to figure out what to give to her..." I sighed, "I mean, I know her quite well, but...I just can't figure anything out..." I saw Anne snicker at my confusion. "Ok, ok, where's Anton, I'm sure he'd be a little more sympathetic..." I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't know where 'Gault 1' is..." Kariheinz replied, using Shepherd 5's former callsign.

"Whatever..." I sighed, "I'll see you guys later..." I then began walking off, to find some of the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucina's Point of View)<strong>

Christmas is coming...the first Christmas we could celebrate with our families since...since Grima woke in our timeline. And now I not only have my parents and brother to get presents for, but also my fiance...

I mean, his future self was always there watching us, but we never knew it...then again, I guess there was no coincidence Christmas day was one of the more peaceful days of the year, even during the dark future...

Anyways, back to the present. I have presents for my family...I just need one for Daniel now...and that's proving difficult to get: how do you get a present for someone who pretty much can have anything with just a few words and an enchanted Tablet?

I walked into one of the restaurants that an Ustian that migrated to Ylisse opened, which served Strangerealian food, and ordered myself a small something eat. As I sat there, thinking, a voice sounded. "Ah, hello there. What seems to be the problem, Shepherd 2? You look down..." Only one person calls me by my Squadron position, even on the ground.

"Not much, Anton," Lucina replied, "Just...lost in thought...trying to figure out what to get Daniel for Christmas..."

"Well...I guess it's understandable: the commander can pretty much spawn almost anything he wants, whenever he wants..." Then, Anton raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Guess that means you just gotta find something he doesn't have yet and get it first..."

I looked up at him, eyes wide open. "What do you mean?"

"You know how forgetful he can be," Anton replied, "Skilled, magnificently so, but forgetful. He can't have spawned every single item he likes from those games he plays. You just gotta find one he hasn't made yet, and get it for him..."

"Maybe...but how do you think I should do that?" I asked the grizzled veteran ace.

The man shrugged. "How about you look through the games he has, check to see what kind of weapons he uses in them, and see if he has them in his armory?"

"And how do you expect me to access his games without me noticing?" I asked.

The man smiled smugly again. "I don't think he'll notice: you aren't the only one finding issues getting the perfect gift for their fiance...Just 10 minutes ago, I heard from Shepherds 3 and 4 that he was in town, trying to find the perfect gift for you..."

I realized what Anton was saying: with Daniel distracted by his own problems, I might be able to get into his computer room and scout out his games..."Alright, it's worth a shot, thanks Anton."

The man nodded. "Anytime, Lucina..."

He got up to leave, as the waiter arrived with my food. I then asked the man, while looking for the gold required to pay for my food, "Can I get a to-go box? There's something I have to do."

* * *

><p><strong>(Daniel's Point of View)<strong>

Alright...still trying to think...She's got plenty of Rapiers, and doesn't need another sword...I mean, hell, she has _Falchion_ of all swords...well, _Parallel_ Falchion, but that just marks it as Falchion from another timeline. And even so, she already has Parallel Excalibur and Parallel Wyrmhero Blade from my Future Self...and while I taught her how to use them (after learning myself), she doesn't care much for guns...while I do care about using them when the situation calls for, I don't blame her...

I kept thinking...what is important to Lucina?...Well, the memories she has with her friends, family, and me seem to be special to her...she most definitely treasures the times she spends with her parents now-a-days, as well as that which she spends time with me...

...Wait a minute...

I then remembered: I always had my Pip-Tool take pictures of the battles of battles I end up caught in, so I have plenty of images of us fighting alongside each other...I also caught snap-shots of other incidents, including her revealing herself to Chrom and Robin...so...

A sly smile formed on my face. I know what I'm gonna get her...but firstly, I gotta find Chrom, Robin, Merric, and some of the others...

I sincerely hope she likes this...

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucina's Point of View)<strong>

Lucina had dug up her old Cloaking Shield, a gift from Daniel before an infiltration mission during the Belkan War, and entered the gaming area in Daniel's underground complex, fabricated from surface-level down. There was usually one area of the facility closed off to other people by Daniel, usually for his own personal gaming purposes...and he usually does his best to keep people out: Aversa figured that one out the hard way: B2s, BXs, Mr. Gutsies, Securitrons,_SD10 War Droids, Pacification Robots,**X1 Viper Automadons, ****and BEHEMOTH ROBOTS**_! Seriously: why does Daniel put _so much_ security into his video games...

...Anyways, where's his computer...

...Right, there it is...fortunately, he never logs it off...now...let's look through his games...

Let's see...Command and Conquer...Dead Space...Minecraft...Robocraft...Skyrim? Hmmm...I think he told me about it...yeah, he did: showed me some of it in fact, now I remember, let's see...

...Loading...loading...why does his computer take so long to load?

Ah, there it goes...interesting...look at all these save games...there's even one that's a copy of me...must have been from before he came to our world...

...Anyways...let's try this one: 'Kain Bryars'...ok...what's this weapon he's wielding...'Bloodskal Blade'...interesting...what does it do-DID IT JUST SHOOT AN ENERGY RIBBON?! Ok, interesting weapon...let's see another of these...maybe mine-Wait, he has the save game of me with one too? Ok...Let's check the other save games...

Cynthia Maenn: Bloodskal Blade...

Goli'Ath: Bloodskal Blade...

Servin Crelgor: Bloodskal Blade...

Sierra Warwick: Bloodskal Blade, but she's set up as a MAGE!

Ok, either it's important in the game, or he _loves_ the Bloodskal Blade...maybe too mu-...Wait...I don't think I ever saw him wield the Bloodskal Blade during the war with Walhart or Grima...if he uses it so much in the game...maybe...

I close down the game, and shut everything else off, leaving the computer in the state I found it, leaving the room, cloaking shield active-OH SHOOT! ALMOST RAN INTO HIM! He seems to be in a hurry, hopefully he didn't see me...anyways, where is...HIS ARMORY!

Ok, ok, let's go through here...Now, where are his swords...THERE! Ok, let's see what he has here...an Icebrand...a Flametongue...Tournesol...Ragnarok...Gehenna...a Levin Sword...his 'Fabricated Falchion'...No Bloodskal Blade...hmmm...maybe...

I think I know what to get him...

* * *

><p>I managed to figure out how to navigate the internet...glad I got those lessons from Daniel, Larry, and Camillus. Using it, I got an image of the Bloodskal Blade, and a description of its effects: the energy ribbon, which causes, as per game mechanics, 30 points of damage on impact. Furthermore, since it uses Silver for tempering, I'm assuming it uses Silver in its construction, in addition to leather.<p>

Hopefully, that's all I need...Now, to find some of the Shepherds to help me make this weapon...now where is-Oh, there's two now..."Tharja! Ricken!" I called to the dual mages.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Tharja asked impatiently.

"Hey, Lucina! What's up?" Ricken called.

"I've been wandering around all day, trying to find a present for Daniel for Christmas...I think I found something, but I'm going to need your two's help, as well as Miriel, Henry, Laurent, and Ariana...as well as a blacksmith."

"Alright, alright, just what are you making him?" Tharja asked, in false annoyance. I can tell: she does want to help.

"This," I said, passing one sheet with the information on the weapon in question to each of them.

"...Bloodskal Blade?" Tharja questioned.

"This is interesting," Ricken stated, "From one of those 'video games' you say?"

"Yes, I checked his copy of Skyrim: _all_ of his save games possess the blade as a weapon: even his Mage characters."

"Really?" came a voice, as Miriel and Laurent entered, with Vaike somewhere nearby. "It seems to be counterproductive to give a magic-using avatar a heavy blade."

"Unless, of course, the weapon in question is imbued with its own magic power," Laurent suggested, Miriel conceding that.

"It is, here: the Bloodskal Blade." I passed them similar sheets. They both looked the weapon over.

Miriel seemed impressed. "Interesting: a blade imbued with energy so that it can not only inflict further damage on an adversary with the blade's impact, but also separate from the blade, and carry itself across the distance to attack a ranged foe."

Laurent then pointed out, "And from the information I have gleened from these notes, it can also be utilized as a key to an ancient ruin in this 'game'."

"Like a Levin Sword with no Elemental Affinity!" came the shout of mine and Daniel's future daughter, Ariana. "I heard what you're doing, Dad always meant to fabricate a Bloodskal Blade," she said, snickering, "Even in our future, he always complained about how he never set aside time to fabricate it, and how whenever he remembers, he's too drained to do it!"

"Well, then, I hope I'm making the right choice in gift," I stated, smiling.

"From the sound of it, it appears you are," Ricken stated, "So...what can we do to help?"

"I will need some help making the Bloodskal Red Glow enchantments for the blade: they must not only be able to produced the energy ribbon, but also be self-recharging."

"I see...I think I might be able to find a curse or two that can help with that," Tharja stated, smirking darkly, "Worst comes to worst, we can pull Henry away from Sieriya. He was always more skilled with curses then myself..."

"I am severely doubting the wisdom in the separation of the husband of Darth Imperius from his wife..." Laurent stated.

"I know, Daniel's always saying how much trouble angry Sith Lords are...even the 'Light-Side Attitude' ones..." I stated, remembering that Daniel usually _did_ go on and on about that, "Now, let's get to work: we have a magic blade to forge..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Daniel's Point of View)<strong>

Well, it's Christmas...I spent most of yesterday working on my gift for Lucina...back before coming here, I wouldn't have been able to get something like this finished in such a short period of time...but I guess being in 3 wars, one of them involving fighter jets, DOES aid a person's focus...

Anyways, everyone's exchanging their gifts now...Looks like Camillus, or Cipher as we know him, Larry, aka Pixy, and PJ are hanging out with Chrom, Robin, and Obelix; while Kariheinze, Anne, and Anton are with Tiki, Merric, and Morgan; and the members of the elite Lancer Wing: Helmut Schnellinger (aka the ex-Rot 3), Fritz Forster (aka the ex-Grun 4), and Franz Breitner (aka the ex-Indigo 4) were with Hilbert, Lissa, Calem, and Owain, all four with their main Pokémon (Hilbert's Serperior, Lissa's Blaziken, Calem's Greninja, and Owain's Aegislash).

Lucina and I had agreed to wait to exchange our gifts until everyone else had exchanged theirs. Finally, it all came down to us...and Lucina was first. She turned red, as though embarrassed, and a little nervous. "Well...it took some time to figure out, but...after some searching, and some work," she said, "Well...here, I hope you like it..." She passed be a long box, over a meter, maybe two, in length. I opened the box...and inside was a VERY familiar sword.

"Holy crap...an exact replica of the Bloodskal Blade?" I asked.

"More than that...let's head to the training area, so you could take a swing," Lucina suggested.

Before anyone could retort, I replied, "Alright, let's go!"

So, we all went out to the field. "Ok, I take it there's something special with the blade, beca-" Hold up...Let's move it slowly...it's...trailing red magical energy as it moves...did she...no way...did...I charged power into the blade, and I spun with it once, twice...and swung with all my might, aiming at a training dummy, but several meters away...HOLY SHIT! ENERGY RIBBON! HOLY SHIT, IT TORE THE DUMMY TO PIECES! HOLY SHIT, I'M IN TROUBLE, IT DAMAGED THE WALL!...**HOLY FUCKING SHIT, IT'S NOT JUST A REPLICA!**

I wasn't the only one shocked: everyone there seemed shocked by that powerful weapon ability, the Shepherd Aces pilots most of all, most of them having 'If this is what magic can do, we're so boned' faces on.

"You...how..." A smile came across my face. "How did you get a _fully functional_ copy of the Bloodskal Blade from Skyrim! I've been meaning to fabricate one of these for ages..."

"I...found out you were, and...I went to see Miriel, Laurent, Ricken, and Tharja about it, and they helped me with the magic: Miriel and Laurent enchanted the metal to give it the durability to stand up to high-energy attacks, Ricken gave it the direct energy attack ability, and Tharja used curses to make a self-regenerating magical core and the energy ribbon effect. I used Silver to make the weapon, since that's what the original was tempered with."

"Remind me to thanks the scholars, kid, and crazy lady then," I said with a grin, before hugging her. "Thank you..."...My smile, however, faltered into a frown, as I separated from her..."Now my gift just feels inadequate, compared to one as spectacular and organized as this one..."

"I'll still take it, it's from you, isn't it?" she replied, a smile on her face.

I smiled back. "Alright...activate that Pip-Tool I gave you during the Walhart campaign, it involves that." She did as asked, and I pulled out a small chit that I inserted into the device, which then absorbed the chit, memory and all. I then walked over and fiddled with her Pip-Tool...and soon, its hologram function activated, showing pictures...

Lucina recognized them. "Are...these...?"

"Pictures of moments from our past battles, and from the past in general...I...made an album with all our battles, and all our memories in it...I couldn't figure out what else to get, so I thought of getting something that could be used to remember the good times...whether they are good at the time they occur..." Then, an image of one of the incidents Lucina regrets greatly appeared. "Or those times we have to remember, because of how the outcome affected how well things turned out for us," I explained, as we both saw the incident the picture displayed: when Lucina tried to kill Robin and Obelix, the former talking her down, after I came in myself and intervened. It was a bad experience for Lucina because she was going to try to kill her mother and uncle...but it was good because it was the moment I worked up the courage to confess my feelings for her...it would be a bittersweet memory, but she told me a couple times that it's also the memory that truly drove the point home to her that she wasn't alone anymore...

"I..." she quietly said, tears in her eyes...before lunging forward and embracing me. "Thank you..." she said, separating from me, a smile on her face, "I love it..." We both just stood their for a moment, before she gave a small laugh. "Now my present doesn't seem as poetic as yours..."

I smirked and laughed a little. "Wow, me, poetic. My family would be laughing their asses off." We both laughed at that, and even when we stopped, we were smiling at each other. "Merry Christmas, Lucina..."

"Merry Christmas, Daniel..." Lucina replied back to me, before we kissed, blissfully unaware of the others present.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that for this special...now, as for why Lucina knows how to use a computer so well, prior to this story, there would be scenes where Daniel (or, rather, Story-Me) taught not just her, but the whole royal family, as well as several of the Shepherds who were interested (such as Miriel, for research purposes; Anna for Financial Purposes; and Tharja for...her own purposes she doesn't reveal to story-me) how to use computers...and played several matches of Command and Conquer: Kane's Wrath with some of them...<strong>


End file.
